In recent years, various display devices, such as organic EL displays (organic ElectroLuminescence displays, also called as OLED displays (Organic Light Emitting Diode displays)), FEDs (Field Emission Displays), PDPs (Plasma Display Panels), and the like, have been developed as devices to replace CTR displays (Cathode Ray Tube displays).
Amongst the various display devices mentioned above, the organic EL displays are self-luminescence type display devices that use an electroluminescence phenomenon. They have drawn particular attention of people as devices for the next generation, because they are superior to display devices in their moving image characteristics, viewing angle characteristics, colour reproducibility, etc. The electroluminescence phenomenon is a phenomenon in which the state of an electron of a material (an organic EL element) changes from the ground state to the excited state so as to return from the excited state, which is unstable, to the ground state, which is stable, whereby the difference of energy is emitted in the form of light.
In such circumstances, various techniques related to the self-luminescence type display devices have been developed. An example of the techniques related to luminous time control for a unit time on a self-luminescence type display device can be found in the following Patent Literature 1.    Patent Literature 1: JP 2006-038967 (A)